A Twist of Fate
by Alviss Crazed Fan
Summary: Alviss hated Phantom with a passion. It was a given. Things change though, and it had started with an extraordinarily stupid bishop. Some call it bad luck, but maybe – just maybe – it was fate. Phantom x Alviss
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate**

_**Summary: Alviss hated Phantom with a passion. It was a given, like how the sun always rises in the east. Things change though, and it had started with an extraordinarily stupid bishop. Some call it bad luck, but maybe – just maybe – it was fate. Phantom x Alviss**_

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! After years of separation, I decided to come back and write another story for the fandom. Honestly, after joining the Harry Potter fandom and just cruising past this one; the number of pages dedicated to this series was slightly disheartening so lo and behold! I've got this baby. Some would probably wonder why I haven't worked on CotT (if there are still any of my old readers out there), it is mainly because it has been so long, I don't even know what's going on with it anymore and I'm sure I don't even write like that anymore. As I've said, it's been years. Plus, I already nearly killed myself trying to remember this account and the password. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: How old skool. No, after all these years, I still don't own anything.**

**WARNINGS: I'll mention them as I go. So far, future yaoi. Meaning boy x boy. If you don't like the idea, just press the back button. If you don't like Phantom and Alviss being romantically involved, press the back button. Anything else? OOCness perhaps and maybe wrong information, its been so long, I don't even remember half of the show that I used to. I was like, who the hell is Emoki! I guess the story is AU, if no like, press the back button. It takes place somwhere before Ginta's fight with Phantom. Anything else? Hmm, it's M rated for mature content, possible lemon so if you're underage or should not be reading this type of thing, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON! Okay, now, consider yourself warned XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The intruder hid from view, tucking himself against the side of a wall shrouded in shadows. An oblivious bishop walked past, whistling a tuneless melody. He waited a few minutes with bated breath until the young bishop steered himself around a corner and vanished from his line of sight. As soon as the clicking of shoes faded into nothing, the man peeled himself off the wall and silently continued to stalk through the stone corridors, with one destination in mind.

He came to a stop in front of a pair of large wooden doors, and felt the familiar magical power flaring on the other side of the doors. _There he is_. There was a glint of silver as the man narrowed his blue eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. On closer inspection, the glint of silver resembled some sort of key.

"Phantom-sama." A simpering voice murmured, and for a second, the man couldn't place where he heard the voice before. But then it hit him. Rolan was in there, though he really shouldn't have been surprised. That man had an uncanny amount of affection for the first Knight that was incomprehensible, no matter how much he had tried to convince him otherwise. Phantom was a cruel, evil, deceptive bastard. 'Nice' wasn't even in his vocabulary, not to mention he was such a retard that he didn't even know how to _stay _dead. Surely, a lot of people's problems would be solved if Phantom didn't defy the laws of the living and come back to life.

The intruder was interrupted from his musings as he felt the flare of Rolan's signature magical power. He managed to duck behind the door and not a moment too soon as the door swung open, nearly crushing him against the wall.

Rolan walked out of the room silently as he left Phantom to his own devices. He had to get ready for a battle tomorrow after all, and he really, _really _wanted to impress Phantom so that the man would look at him for once. Not Ginta and definitely, _definitely _not Alviss.

The intruder grabbed the edge of the door before it shut and held his breath, praying to every known deity that the blond would not look back.

Fortunately, luck was on his side. Rolan continued his graceful gait down the corridor and around a corner, much the young man's relief. There was only one way he could get rid of Phantom, and his best bet would be the element of surprise. A show-down right outside the room where the Knight is residing sort of ruins the effect.

It was already well into the night and hopefully, no one on Team MÄR has noticed his disappearance yet. It was supposed to be a short trip, sneaking there and back with no one the wiser. Breaking into the Phantom's castle was surprisingly easy; almost too easy. They must have expected that any beef that MÄR had with them will be taken to the battlefield. It was the only thing that could explain their lax security. Not that he was complaining of course, otherwise he would have never have got the chance to get this far. The Holy ÄRM Purific Ave, the key, was the only thing that was capable of riding MÄR Heaven of the Immortal and free all those under his curse.

The man tightened his hold on the key and hid it in his sleeves. His body tensed with anticipation before he flung the door open and threw himself inside.

… Only to see an empty room and an equally empty throne.

That wasn't possible. The man refused to believe that Phantom wasn't in the room – he had felt him… he heard Rolan address him.

Blue eyes darted around frantically as the MÄR member walked further into the room. And he would have kept searching but something cool – hands, to be precise – covered his eyes and the man suddenly became aware that he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

"Guess who." He recognized that voice anywhere; that suave, deceptive tone. He tore himself from the other man's touch and stumbled back slightly before catching himself.

Phantom smiled at him peacefully, his eye closing as his lips pulled up at the corners.

"I thought I sensed a lost little lamb."

So much for the element of surprise.

The young man scolded himself. Why didn't it occur to him that the Knight could sense him as easily as he could sense the other? What a tricky bastard. Phantom's smile only seemed to brighten as his eye opened to a thin slit.

"Why so speechless? Surely you didn't expect to get in here so easily unless I wanted you to."

Damn, he should have known it was a trap. He was so utterly naive to think that he ever had the upper hand. This man was more cunning than he gave him credit for. No, correction. He was the epitome of pure unadulterated _evil._

Of course, Phantom wasn't done. Did he just love to hear himself talk?

"And boy, did I want you to." Somehow, in his speech, Phantom managed to angle his head in a direction just right that made him appear nearly… coy? There was something wrong with that image there. The intruder couldn't even explain it, but for reason, the look just made him shudder. In revulsion, he told himself. He wasn't afraid, no definitely not afraid.

Phantom almost seemed to sigh to himself, making the man immediately on edge. He watched the white haired man's movements like a hawk, searching for any indication of an attack. The way Phantom was carelessly carrying himself seemed almost lazy; it seemed that the man had no intention of attacking him. Then again, it's what he did, isn't it? Lulling his victims into a false sense of security with his peaceful expression… right before he strikes and tear them limb to limb. No, he was definitely not going to trust that mask, because surely, Phantom was wearing a mask. Metaphorically of course, not literally; the Knight didn't bother wearing his mask anymore.

Another smile tugged at Phantom's lips before violet eyes opened, observing the intruder standing before him; eyes raking over the wiry form of the man. No, man didn't seem to fit. It was more like _boy_.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The older man murmured, giving another smile which frustrated the boy to no ends. "Don't they, Alviss?"

Alviss growled in frustration, taking a step back with no hesitance as soon as Phantom took a step towards him. "What the _hell _are you talking about?" Apples? _Trees_?

Phantom seemed to blink before he chuckled humorless to himself. "It doesn't matter," he said finally with a shake of his head, "people are better off living in their ignorance."

Keep talking, Alviss mentally told the Knight. It would give him some time to conduct a proper plan. He was working with that whole element of surprise but seeing how _that _was a failure; he obviously needed a new one. As far as he was concerned, the Purific Ave was still hidden in his sleeve so he could still turn this predicament around. Now that he was thinking, a new problem struck him like lightning and left him flabbergasted. W_here _in MÄR-heaven he was supposed to _put_ the key! Was there, like, some sort of key hole in his body somewhere. There was only one way to check and there was no freaking way that he would even consider it.

_Excuse me Phantom, could you please take off your clothes? Yes, all of it. You see, I have this key that I need to stick into you… and that can only work if there is a hole, about this big, on you somewhere. So, can you please hold still so I can look for it?_

Not bloody likely. As a matter of fact, as soon as the mental image made itself known, he immediately banished it and pushed it into the furthest corner of his mind.

Maybe he should have thought out this plan more before he set it into motion. Spur of the moment wasn't his specialty in the end.

While Alviss was mentally anguishing over his predicament, Phantom hummed to himself in delight. What were the chances of his little… pet coming right to him, instead of the other way around? It seemed as if luck finally tipped in his favour. And about bloody time too!

It was nice that Lady Luck had finally decided to give him a break, because seriously, he was crazy enough as it is, without pushing him further into the deeper end of the pool.

Everything seemed to be finally falling into place. He would destroy the world and live forever with Alviss by his side. Of course, no one has ever been brave enough to bring up the flaws of the Knight's plan. If he was going to destroy MÄR-heaven, then what? He wouldn't really have a world to live in.

As far as he was concerned though, everything was going according to plan. Of course, there always will be some unforeseen circumstance that ultimately leads to the downfall of the villain in any story. What had happened next was something Phantom had never taken into account. Never had he realized that one person could do screw up so badly.

Alviss nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was thrown open and a Chess Piece stumbled into the room, clutching his heart. As a matter of fact, Alviss recognized the man as the oblivious bishop that he snuck pass not ten minutes ago. Fighting against Phantom alone was hard enough. Needing to watch his back to protect himself from the bishop at the same time was a nightmare.

"Phantom-sama!" The bishop squeaked, gaining the attention of the white Knight. Phantom frowned, squinting at the man who interrupted him. What was his name? Roofey or something? He wasn't sure. He never made the effort to remember all of his minions.

Anyway, Roofey seemed to realize that his leader was not alone and turned his attention to the blunette next to him. Green eyes widened. "Intruder, Phantom-sama! Intruder!"

Talk about stating the obvious. Was he being underestimated? Did the bishop think that he couldn't see any further than a metre? Phantom narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should do his one good deed and remove this imbecile from the gene pool. Goodness, he would actually be doing MÄR-heaven a favour. Who would have thought?

Maybe Phantom shouldn't have dismissed the bishop as not a threat, because everyone knows that if idiocy is not probably maintained, damage would be exponentially devastating. Perhaps, it was his biggest mistake yet. He should have killed the bishop when he had the chance.

"But don't worry Phantom-sama!" Roofey squealed, "I'll save you!"

With that, Phantom's fate was sealed.

* * *

**A/N: First chappie done! XD Hopefully, I can keep writing this, seriously I hope I do... But there wouldn't be any point if no one likes it right? So review plz and make me feel LOOOOVVEED! No flames, though constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist of Fate**

_**Summary: Alviss hated Phantom with a passion. It was a given, like how the sun always rises in the east. Things change though, and it had started with an extraordinarily stupid bishop. Some call it bad luck, but maybe – just maybe – it was fate. Phantom x Alviss**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One...**_

_**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've sort of forgotten about it... in the span of half a year. Awful, I know. I had this chapter half-written for a while and only reread it recently and thought it was actually not as bad as I thought and just uploaded it. Sorry for the wait.**_

_**Same warnings as before. **_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Pain shot through his body from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. It felt as though every one of his molecule was screaming as they rearranged themselves into tiny neat packages; heck, even his pores seemed to hurt. He hit the ground with a audible 'thwack'; the ground cracking beneath the force. It was probably not the only thing cracking.

He lay there, unmoving as his body flared up with the feeling of a thousand white hot searing knives tore through his very being. As quickly as the pain came, it faded away until all that was left was a strange tingly feeling.

Phantom groaned as he blinked rapidly, trying to remove the white dots in his vision. He must have hit his head pretty hard. You would think that being immortal, you wouldn't be prone to splitting headaches, but alas, this wasn't the case. It came as sharp painful throbs, and Phantom hissed clutching his head in a vain attempt to quell the pain.

What had happened anyway? Last thing he remembered, he was sitting on his throne, listening to Rolan and trying to appear interested. The air was cool, fresh. So much different from the damp, stale scent of the castle. Was he outside? No, that didn't make sense, he didn't remember going outside. The white haired man racked his memory. Above his line of sight were treetops and a slight gap in the leaves revealed a hint of blue sky. He could have sworn that it was night the last time he checked.

"_Intruder, Phantom-sama! Intruder!"_

Ah, that's right. Against all odds, Alviss had approached him… Phantom frowned. Why? Was there any specific reason? Honestly, he forgot to ask. Maybe he wanted to confess his undying love to him and decided to live with him for all eternity.

Phantom snorted. He was crazy, not deluded.

He felt as though something else was still missing; him being outside couldn't possibly be the work of Alviss. Though he was feeling a tad numb, he was still very much alive. No, not Alviss… then maybe… someone else?

The memory hit him, and if his body was a bit more agreeable, he would have snapped up.

"_But don't worry Phantom-sama!" Roofey squealed, "I'll save you!"_

_The tiny little bishop reached into his back pocket and struggled to pull out an __ÄRM__. Phantom recognized the weapon as soon as he saw it and his jaw uncharacteristically dropped in shock. After all, there's not much that shocks the undead. How the mere insignificant little bishop got a hold of it was beyond him though as far as he was concerned, it wasn't like the weakling had enough magical power to actually activate the weapon._

_The __ÄRM began to glow a dark red hue._

… _But then again, he could be wrong._

_A look that could only be horror flashed across Phantom's face while Alviss tensed, not quite sure what the __ÄRM__ was, but expecting it wasn't good._

"_Don't, you imbecile!" Phantom hissed, but it was already too late. Or rather, it seemed as though Robby didn't hear the warning – too intent on "saving" his leader. Not really saving because Phantom was also in the line of fire as well._

_The __ÄRM pulsed once, the red hue shimmering in the dim lights of the castle, before it pulsed again. Phantom just managed to let out an agitated sigh before a red ball of light shot out and slammed into him, engulfing him completely. As for Alviss? Well, he just didn't know what hit him._

Phantom slowly sat up, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his spine. It was abrupt, but at least it vanished as fast as it appeared. The man blinked at his surroundings. Nothing looked remotely even familiar, not that he was really expecting to. Just where was he transported?

A loud hacking cough cut through the silence, gaining the attention of the white Knight. Phantom angled his head in the direction of the sound and easily spotted the figure struggling to sit up a few metres away.

Alviss winced. Every breath he took was difficult, like he was constantly out of breath. He was outside… in some sort of forest, he believed. Whatever it was, it seems as if the bishop's ÄRM is some sort of teleporter. The young man cursed to himself. Now everyone _will _notice he was missing! Great. And he had a match tomorrow too – against Rolan he believed… or at least he hoped so.

Alviss sighed in disappointment, before he broke out in a coughing fit. As soon as he thought that he was done coughing, he merely started all over again until his throat felt raw and somewhat itchy, like there were red ants crawling up his throat. Not the most pleasant of feelings.

Of course, if his luck wasn't bad enough, it seemed as though it just got a whole lot worse when the teen realized that he was not alone.

"You!" Alviss hissed, resembling very much like an agitated kitten as he spun himself around, drawing his lips back in a snarl. Phantom didn't seemed all that fazed by the hostility emitting from the black haired youth. As a matter of fact, his lips quirked up at the corners looking terribly amused. "What. Did. You. Do?" The accusation was slowly bitten out, emphasizing word by word.

Phantom mustered his most innocent look – which probably looked just as suspicious, if not more, than the rest. "Who? Me? Why I'd never!" Well, it was partially the truth; while it was something that he had entertained before, it wasn't his fault this time (surprisingly). Alviss snorted, crossing his arms. Well, it was obvious that he didn't believe Phantom. He thinks that the Knight is the epitome of Evil, remember?

"It's true!" Phantom defended. He didn't care if people didn't believe him while he was telling a lie, but if he's telling the truth, well, he gets more than a bit miffed. "Gloopy just acted on his own accord. If you haven't noticed, he caught me in his ÄRM as well."

Alviss raised his brows. "Gloopy?" Who in the world would name their child _that_?

"The bishop." Phantom explained, rolling his eyes. Sheesh, he thought it was obvious that he was talking about the idiot. "Anyway, Foogy activated his ÄRM and sent us to this place. I told him to stop… but he didn't, the idiot, and now we're both stuck here."

It was a nightmare, honestly. Stuck, stranded in the middle of gods knows where with only Phantom as company. Alviss eyed the Knight critically. "And just where is 'here'?... and I thought you said the bishop's name was Gloopy!"

Phantom scoffed. "Obviously your hearing is awful. I already told you the bishop's name is Hoogy."

Alviss definitely knew he heard it right the first time and even the second time. It was obvious that Phantom couldn't remember the bishop's name that well either. The youth sighed in exasperation. He was going to die. If not by the wilderness, than at least by his own hand.

The Knight muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen'. Alviss clenched his teeth and bristled, trying to quell the urge to murder… no, _annihilate_ the other man into oblivion. It wasn't like it was impossible. He still had the key.

… Wait.

The key no longer was squeezed in his hand. The young man frantically patted his pockets, before crawling on his hands and knees around, trying to find a hint of silver.

Phantom didn't like being ignored. Especially by Alviss. The poor boy must have hit his head too hard – he thinks he's a horse. Hmm, not that Phantom was complaining. On his knees… it was a good look for him. Though insanity wasn't a good thing, there was only enough room in the world for one crazy immortal.

While Alviss was galloping around in his own fantasy world, Denialland, Phantom straightened his back, taking a fugitive glance at his surroundings. He was sure that there won't be anyone around to ask for directions or for help. The ÄRM Flothy used was special and of course, rare. It was a famous ÄRM used by the Captain of the Guards of Caldea, used to imprison rebels who fought against the King's reign. It sent its victims to various other pocket dimensions that it created, sealing them for all eternity.

In other words, it was a prison.

Of the number of people that fell to the power of the ÄRM, none had ever gotten out alive. Mainly because only the ÄRM can create an exit from the outside world, so there is no known escape in the dimensions. However, even if an exit was created – notice that the exit is singular – there were hundreds, _thousands _of separate dimensions so the chances of the exit opening even in your dimension alone were slim to none. In fact, the only way to possibly "escape" from this world was, of course, to die.

In other words, Phantom was screwed.

He frowned, for the first time; immortality didn't seem to be a good thing. Imprisoned, _again_? He takes back everything he said before; about Lady Luck finally giving him a break. Every bit of it. Lady Luck and Fate were probably looking down on him, laughing their asses off as they compete with each other to see who can make him more miserable. They absolutely _**despised**_ him!

_Well, _Phantom thought to himself, _reasonable enough. I am evil after all. _

The word 'evil' made the Knight shudder, no doubt bringing back unpleasant memories… not that it matters though. Nothing matters. As mentioned, he _is _evil.

Alviss sighed, rising to his feet and wiping the dirt off his hands onto his pants. He had lost it. He had lost the one thing that could have saved him from his curse.

"Stupid!" Alviss scolded himself with a hissed whisper, mentally smacking himself.

Phantom stole a glance at the blunette before returning to his analysis of their surroundings. Trees, rocks, dirt and sky… It didn't feel like they were in a pocket dimension. He wondered slowly around the tree lines, slowly checking things off on his mental checklist.

_There are no markets or stores, so we have to collect our own food. Hmm, check for game and pineapples._

_No people, which means no houses, so we have to build our own shelter._

_We have to find a river for water… _

He was sure that there were other things he needed, but he would do it as the need arises. Hmm, there was Alviss too. He needed a spear then, or at least something to keep in close range when he slept.

… You know, just in case.

He wouldn't put it past Alviss to attack him while he was vulnerable… well, as vulnerable as an immortal could be. Just because he couldn't die didn't mean that getting stabbed is any more pleasant. As a matter of fact, being immortal just means that there's no escape from the pain.

Shaking his head, Phantom hid all his thoughts behind a large smile and returned back to his soon-to-be fellow immortal.

Alviss glanced at the Knight suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. The ten metre gap between them was absolutely glorious before the other ruined it. The fake smile was back on as well – the white haired man was surely plotting something dastardly nasty, waiting until Alviss had his guard down before he struck. _Well, _Alviss thought with a huff, _he would surely be disappointed._

"What do you want?" The younger man snarled, clenching his fists unconsciously; digging his nails into his palms. Phantom merely smiled blissfully, tilting his head to the side in an 'innocent' way that never failed to aggravate Alviss.

"Just admiring the view."

Alviss visibly staggered and fell flat on his ass. Not that he would ever admit it of course, but the words uttered from Phantom's lips were astounding – no, it was absolutely _horrific_.

"WHAT?" Alviss shrieked, feeling alarm shoot through his body. He was sure his eyes have gone wide, and if it wasn't so serious, Alviss would have scolded himself for letting his jaw drop as well.

"Alviss, Alviss." Phantom tsked, shaking his head as if telling someone their family had been murdered. "Do you have problems hearing? I said: What are we going to do?"

Phantom was messing with him, Alviss just knew it. The smile on the man's face widened and turned positively wicked. Alviss definitely heard it the first time – the freak was trying to drive him mad.

Simple as that.

However, even if Phantom was trying to make him paranoid, that was still one sentence that Alviss never wanted to hear. Admiring the view? Pah!

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have heard it wrong. He nodded to himself. Yep, as a matter of fact, Phantom didn't say anything because he's not even here. He wasn't in denial, of course not – because there's absolutely nothing to be in denial over.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, second chapter done. At this rate, I think the chapters will be coming at a slow rate, but we'll see how I fare. **_

_**Review please. It makes me feel very happy XD**_


End file.
